Dinner with Family
by summer-in-winter
Summary: What happens when Puck has dinner with the Fabrays?


Dinner with Family 

Quinn got a phone call from her sister a little while after Finn found out the truth. She has been living with Puck. Her phone rang and she picked it up. Quinn's sister Naomi spoke with a voice like she was forced to do this which she was. Naomi said "Quinn, Mum wants you over to dinner. She didn't say but it's compulsory. Bring your... Friend or whatever he is." Her sister, mother and father had found out the truth as well and her father hates her more. Her sister continued "Are you coming? You have to say yes anyway." Quinn said "Ok." Her sister then said "It's on Saturday, bye." She then hanged up. Puck had just walked in the room Quinn was in and said "Who was that?" Quinn said "My sister Naomi, she said that we have to go have dinner at my parents house." Puck said "Oh." Saturday was a couple days away and that day came. Puck wore a tux and Quinn managed to find a dress that just fit. They knocked the door of the Fabrays' house. Puck was holding Quinn's hand until the door opened and she let go. Puck wondered if Quinn was embarrassed that they were together or even linked it a way. Judy opened the door and she said "Come in." They both walked in and Quinn looked around and said "Where's dad?" Judy said "He's... Out." Quinn then said "We can leave." Judy said "No, stay this is a family dinner." Then Naomi's voice was heard she said "It's not really a family dinner without dad." Judy said "Please, Naomi."  
Puck could see that Judy wanted to fix her family. Naomi was standing with her husband, Chris. Judy said "I'm just going to check on dinner." Judy left leaving everyone else in an awkward silence. Quinn didn't like Chris and she knew he didn't like her because she accidently saw him with another woman and he blackmailed her to not tell Naomi. Also, Quinn knew that affair was still going on. Chris broke the silence by saying "I'm Chris." He held out his hand to Puck, Puck shakes it. Puck let go and said "I'm Puck." Naomi rolled her eyes, Puck saw so he said "Actually... It's Noah, Puck's just a nickname." Naomi was a bit surprised she thought his name was actually Puck. Chris and Puck started to talk and it left Naomi and Quinn alone. No one spoke until Quinn said "I'm going to check on Mum." Naomi nodded and Quinn went to the kitchen. She remembered she used to make cupcakes and cookies with her mum when she was little in that same kitchen. When Quinn entered, Judy had just putted out the lamb from the oven. Quinn said "Want any help, Mum?" Judy turned and said "Oh, Quinn. No... It's alright." Judy turned back to the lamb but when Quinn was just going to go out the door she said "Quinn... Wait." Quinn turned to Judy and Judy turned to Quinn. Judy had tears in her eyes, Quinn said "Mum?" Judy said crying "I'm so sorry." She then hugged Quinn and Quinn hugged her back. Suddenly they heard Naomi's voice and putted apart. Judy wiped her eyes and Naomi came in and said "What's going on?" Judy said "Dinner's ready." Naomi saw Judy's wet eyes and said "Are you alright, Mum?" Judy said "Yes, I'm fine." Judy brought dinner out and everyone sat at the table. Judy was sitting at  
the head of the table on her spot; her husband's spot empty which is across from her. Naomi and Chris sat on the long sides of the table on one side and Quinn and Puck on the other side; opposite of them. While eating, Judy started conversation; she said to Puck "I'm sorry dear but what is your name?" Puck replied "Noah." Quinn had never heard Puck call himself Noah before. She said "Ok." Naomi said "Mum, guess what? Chris got a promotion." Naomi being Naomi, drawing attention to herself. Judy said "Great job, Chris." Naomi kissed Chris on the lips. When they all finished after Judy cleaned up, they started to head home. When Naomi opened the door, everyone saw Russell at the door just about to open the door himself. He saw Quinn and said "Quinn?"She said back "Dad?" Most family dinners don't have this much drama or do they? Who knows maybe they do but all we know is that the Fabrays' do.


End file.
